Many benefits may be obtained through the use of water containing an elevated quantity of dissolved oxygen. For example, certain studies have shown that animals such as chickens and turkeys grow heavier for a given grain consumption if their drinking water has elevated oxygen levels. Increased levels of oxygen in water also act to purify the water, killing a variety of biological and chemical contaminants, as is known in the art. Further, it is believed that humans may obtain certain health benefits by consuming oxygenated water.
The oxygen content of water may be increased via electrolysis, a process that is well known in the art. Typically, current is supplied to a cathode and an anode positioned in a water solution. The passage of electricity through the solution splits the water molecule causing the formation of hydrogen and oxygen gas. The hydrogen tends to bubble out of solution, whereas a certain quantity of the oxygen molecules are trapped by the water molecules and remain in solution, thereby increasing the dissolved oxygen content of the water.
Currently available systems for oxygenating water with electrolytic cells may not reach desired levels of dissolved oxygen, nor do they function as efficiently as desired. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved system for increasing the dissolved oxygen content of water to desired levels at an improved efficiency and speed.